


Jealousy, turning saints into the sea

by MVGAIKE



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F, Jealous Kieu My
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVGAIKE/pseuds/MVGAIKE
Summary: We were robbed of jealous Kieu My, so I provide you this. Kieu My and Fatou are newly formed friends; only Fatou has briefly confessed her feelings. We were also robbed of Yara screen time. Mostly angst based; with a bit of fluff.
Relationships: Fatou Jallow & Kieu My Vu, Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	1. Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maike supremacy gc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=maike+supremacy+gc).



> this took me a whole week because I'm a dumb 15 year old  
> a big thank you to smush for helping peer edit my story bc i can't even type in coherent sentences  
> also this is probably a bit ooc for fatou but we're gonna ignore that....

“What do you want to wear? I think you would kill any outfit,” I recall back to earlier this afternoon as I’m waiting for Yara to pick me up for our date. Kieu My had said it so boldly as she helped me pick out my outfit; she stared right at me with her unwavering gaze. Even thinking back to it now makes me blush. A lot.

She was right though. I do look good right now.

Suddenly, my doorbell rang, snapping me out of my daydream.

_Why am I even thinking about her right now?_

Yara has already been so nice. She let me pick where we’re going and even offered to pick me up. As I open the door, I see she even brought yellow begonias, my favorite flower.

I suddenly feel so guilty. Why do I have to possibly hurt someone just to get through to Kieu My?

_Is it even worth it?_

There's nothing I hate more than hurting people. Or even worse: using people.

As much as I hate it, though, it takes less than three seconds to decide Kieu My is 100 percent worth it.

I'm so grateful that Yara and I are friends. If this was anyone else, I know I wouldn't be able to go through with this. The first half of dinner is quite casual.  
She tells me I look great and she pulls my chair out for me, but apart from that nothing really resembles a date.

The restaurant is quite nice. Dimly lit and not too loud.

We're at a square table that fits four, but it's just the two of us. We decided to sit next to each other, not across.

We spend the first half just talking about school and friends.

Somehow, we went the whole dinner without mentioning Kieu My. When Yara brings up the dance team and Kieu My, my nerves kick in.

"Things have just been stressful at dance rehearsals, but at least Kieu My has her shit together for the team.”

My heart starts beating faster at the mention of her name. I can't be positive, but I think my cheeks are getting redder, too.

"She's mentioned how busy rehearsal has gotten leading up to your guys competition.” I say casually, trying not to show how nervous I was talking about Kieu My. “Her and I are kinda close actually?"

"She's really cool," she tells me. I nod in agreement.

"We just sort of clicked," I confess. It's easy to talk to Yara. If this hadn't been a date, I feel like she’d be someone I'd gush to about Kieu My.

She hums in agreement. "There's nothing like that," She says. "When you meet someone and you immediately know they're somehow meant to be in your life."  
"Exactly, that's exactly it," I say amazed. It's like she was inside my head.

I'm absolutely sure of it. Kieu My was meant to be in my life. I can’t explain why, but I know she was. And I know for a fact, no matter where or when we met, I would have been drawn to her. She was the most interesting person in the world. Everybody knows her as “ice queen Kieu My” or “party Kieu My.” But that’s not how I see her, she is incredibly smart. It’s like you can feel her passion when she talks about astronomy or anything else she has a love for about. The most interesting part about her is her laugh and smile. That’s when you can truly see her. Something not many people get to see, and I’m lucky enough to be one of the select few.

I’m snapped out of my thoughts when the waiter brings me a refill. I murmur a quick “Thank you,” and look over to see Yara’s face light up in recognition. She suddenly rises to her feet and throws her right hand up. She takes a few steps forward before laughing. I turn my head to follow her eyes.

"Lasse!" Yara calls out as the two hug each other like they've been separated for years.

I realize my mouth is hanging wide open and quickly close it.

_Why is Lasse here? I didn't want anyone from school to see me._

"Hey, Fatou," he smiles. I wave “hi” back with a smile, trying to play it cool.  
I hadn't really considered why he was here.

Suddenly, though, he takes one step to the left, revealing Kieu My.  
My body goes into shock. I freeze and my heart comes to a stop.

She's looking down, almost as if she’s afraid to see me, but she looks beautiful.  
Everything about her, her hair is down, lightly curled. I rarely get to see it like that. Immediately, I wish more than anything she would get dressed up like that _for me_. Not Lasse.

"Hey," I manage to whisper as I feel my throat closing up.

After what feels like ages, she finally looks up and smiles. Warmth flushes through my body.

"Hi," she hesitantly says back.

For whatever reason, I can't pull myself to look away. Shockingly, neither does Kieu My. Her gaze is intense, and I feel myself entranced by her dark orbs. It's as if she's a blackhole, sucking me in with no means of escape. I notice her face heat up, but I don't feel bad because I know mine is doing the exact same thing.

We both snap back into reality when Lasse hugs Yara again "It was great to see you, Yara," Lasse beams. "Make sure you call me, we gotta hang soon with Josh."

"I will, don't worry," Yara assures.

"See ya Fatou," Lasse says.

Kieu My says bye to Yara.  
We must have been staring at each other long enough for Yara and Lasse to catch up. It felt like it had only been seconds, but I was as positive as a covid test it was much longer. I wouldn’t even be surprised if they noticed our staring.

My eyes follow them as they sit down literally three tables away. It's a small restaurant. If I listened closely enough, I could definitely make out what they were saying. It helps that the tables between us are completely empty.

"What are the chances?" Yara laughs.

I smile along with her.

_What are the chances?_

There are no chances. This isn't some coincidence. Kieu My was the only person who knew where we were going. There's no way this cheap little bitch would pick here of all places. It’s quite expensive for Lasse or any teenage boy in general. That only leaves one option:

_Kieu My had picked it._

I feel my confidence rise a little. _If I'm right, and I think I am, she picked this because she wanted to see how my date went. She was jealous, right?_

As I look over to her, though, I see her giggling and whispering into Lasse’s ear.

_Fucking disgusting…_

Or, maybe she wanted to make _me_ jealous.

Just as quickly as it had risen, my confidence came crashing back down.

Kieu My is right in my view. When I look straight ahead, I see the side of Lasse’s face and a straight view of Kieu My’s. We're basically facing each other.

"Fatou," Yara says softly to grab my attention.

"Hm?" I look up.

She stares for a moment, almost as if she's still deciding if she should say something.

"I just, I wanted to tell you how pretty you look tonight," she says as her face turns a pleasant tint of red. She looks down for a moment before looking back up at me.

I smile and quickly look away, a little embarrassed. I love compliments, but I never know how to react to them.

Before I look back up at her, I feel eyes on me. It’s Kieu My’s.

_This little fucker._

Out of instinct, my hand shoots up and brushes Yara’s forearm.

"Thanks," I smile, showing off my dimples. "You too," I tell her as I search her eyes.

Her eyes are pretty. She’s pretty.

Yara’s free hand rises up and lands on top of mine, intertwining our fingers.

I don't stop to think that this is an act. I submerge myself into this. Making it real.

While keeping my attention on Yara, I quickly glance over and see Lasse whispering into Kieu My’s ear. It almost looks like he's about to kiss her neck.

_In the restaurant? Not in front of my salad._

I feel like I just took a hit to the stomach. A hard hit. I try not to let it get to me and focus on Yara.

"Thank you for taking me here," I whisper, hoping Yara takes the hint to whisper back.

Thankfully, she does, and whispers in return. "Thanks for coming. I love it here."  
"Have I ever told you how incredible you are at singing? It always takes my breath away." She gets closer to me as she says it.

I can clearly see Kieu My looking out of the corner of her eye. Before she can catch me, I look away and bring my ear closer to Yara.

"That and confidence are really attractive in a person," she continues.  
I offer her a smile. It's genuine, too.

I glimpse back over to Kieu My and it seems like they're back to just talking. It calms me down a little, and I bring my full attention back to the girl that’s sat next to me. Every couple seconds, though, I swear I see Kieu My’s eyes flutter in my direction.

Yara’s hand unbraids from mine and her hand lays on my back.

I giggle, keeping up the flirtatious act.  
 _Hehehe…_

Kieu My sees it. I know she does. Because right after, I see her fingers brush through Lasse’s hair.

Suddenly, we're in this game.

I giggle, she giggles. I touch, she touches. I whisper, she whispers.  
For the two of us, it's as if Yara and Lasse aren't even there. But I know they don't even notice, and are fully enjoying our flirting to even care.

I don't even know what we talk about the rest of dinner. I couldn't tell you one thing. But I know it was making sense, because we kept the conversation going the entire time.

Before I know it, dinner is over and Yara walks me to her car with my arm looped through hers. We stop to say goodbye to Lasse and Kieu My because Yara doesn't know the next time she’ll see them.

I tell Kieu My I'll see her tonight since we planned for her to sleep over after my date. She smiles and nods at me in return.

This time when we make eye contact, it's different. It’s almost like we were apologizing to each other. But I knew we weren't. Not yet, anyway.

The drive home is easy. I'm more engaged because Kieu My isn't present. That doesn't stop my thoughts occasionally drifting towards her though. Even when she's not there I can't truly escape her. Not that I would want to, anyway.

We sing along with the radio and giggle. Everything's so lighthearted. That is, until we pull up to my house.

She puts the car in park and I become extremely anxious.

_Shit, I hadn't thought this far ahead._

_Goodnight kiss... I had given her every signal I wanted one. It's not fair if I don't do it. I can't lead her on like that. But isn't it leading her on more if I kiss her?_

As I reach for the door handle, I realize how much my hand is shaking.

The anticipation of what's coming is making my stomach uneasy.

Walking up to the door, I don't take my eyes off the ground.

Once we get to the doorstep, I turn to face her.

"Thanks," I start, still looking at my shoes. "For dinner, and taking me out. I had a lot of fun," I say sincerely.

“No problem," she says confidently. "So did I," she smiles.

I feel her eyes on me, waiting for me to make eye contact. I take my eyes off the ground and slowly bring them to meet hers. I take a deep breath in, knowing, _dreading_ , what's coming.

She leans in super slow and I know she’s waiting for me to close the gap. I close my eyes and lean in even slower. I feel my heart pounding through my chest, but not the way it should be. Not the way Kieu My makes it beat.

I feel her breath on my upper lip as she’s inches away from me and freeze up.

"Wait," I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I feel her pull away but I don't open my eyes.

_I'm hurting someone else now. Why do I do this? Why do I put myself in these situations?_

She doesn't say anything. She just waits for me to talk.

I get a hold of my frantic breaths and finally open my eyes glancing up to her.

I'm surprised when I see her expression isn't pissed. Or even hurt. She just looks... concerned.

"I-I'm sorry," I stammer. "I thought I was ready for this, I really did. I just-" words are harder to make than normal.

I can't bring myself to look her in the eyes anymore.

I feel her hands grab mine.

"Fatou," she says. I still don't look up. "Fatou, look at me." Her voice is gentle. When I do, she looks heartfelt.

"Don't worry about it!" She reassures me. "I get it, I do. It's totally fine. If you're ever ready, maybe we can try this again," she says. "Until then, promise me we can be friends?"

How did I get this lucky? I used her. I flat out used this amazing girl and she’s okay with me not even kissing her.

_What the fuck?_

"Promise?" she asks me again after I don't answer.

I nod and give her a reassuring smile.

"Come here," she laughs as she pulls me into a hug. "You're a great girl. Someone's gonna be really lucky to have you," she whispers as she kisses the top of my head.

"Thank you, you’re truly amazing," I tell her as we pull away.

"Night, Fatou," she grins as she walks towards her car.

"Goodnight."


	2. No right, whatsoever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good old angst. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the amount of internal cussing, it's fun :)

A half hour later, my doorbell rings and I know it's Kieu My.

I let out a relieved breath. I think part of me thought she wasn't going to show up.

"Who is that at the door Fatou?" My mom calls out from the kitchen.

"It's no one mom, just Kieu My. Just stay in the kitchen and enjoy your tea." She follows me to the front door anyways.

I'd told her about Kieu My over the phone a few times and I figured she'd be excited to meet her. She always likes meeting my friends. But when the doorbell rang she seemed overly excited.

As I open the door, I see Kieu My waving to Lasse to let him know she got in and he drives away.

Before I can say anything my mom jumps in front of me.

"Hi Kieu My, I'm Fatou’s mom!" she says extending her hand for a shake.

_God she’s so embarrassing._

"It's so nice to finally meet you," she says as they shake hands. "I've heard wonderful things."

Kieu My smiles. "It's nice to meet you, too. Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Anytime, honey. You're welcome whenever. I appreciate anyone keeping Fatou company. Sometimes I get worried her only interaction is going to be with that damn tortoise of hers.”

They both laugh. I don't think it's that funny, because I've had days where that was my only real interaction when the queefqueens were being assholes.

"You didn't tell me how pretty she was," My mom says to me as she begins making her way to the stairs.

I blush harder than I have all night. Just my mom mentioning how beautiful Kieu My is while she's standing right there nearly has me dying from embarrassment. It's made even worse when Kieu My looks over at me and wiggles her eyebrow, making my nerves jump through the roof.

"I'm gonna head up to bed, but it was so nice to meet you! I hope I'll be seeing more of you. Night, girls," my mom says as she walks up the stairs unaware of how much her comment has messed with my nerves.

"Night," we say in unison.

Once she’s out of earshot, Kieu My giggles and I roll my eyes.

"She's _just like_ you," Kieu My remarks, amazed.

I laugh. "Not at all," I say. We are kind of alike, but that conversation didn't show anything.

People always think we're alike because of how we talk and how we look. We're both friendly and easy going, too.

"You look a lot alike," she tries again, as she tilts her head to look at me.

I shrug. "You want a drink or snack before we go up?" I ask. She shakes her head so we both head up to my room.

When we get upstairs, she lays out on my bed in exhaustion.

"Did you have fun?" I ask hesitantly as I shut my door behind me. I almost didn't want to ask, but I needed to know.

I turn my back to her, afraid to see her expression, and look through my drawers for pajamas.

"Mhm," she hums.

A painstakingly long minute passes before she says, "I know you did." Her sharp tone takes me off guard.

I turn around to face her as I furrow my brow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I say defensively. My voice is quiet, but it's strong.

Kieu My shrugs and swings her legs off the edge of my bed. She sits up and faces my wall.

When she doesn't answer, I become impatient.

_This bitch, look at me._

"Hm?" I try to encourage her to talk, but she stays silent.

Suddenly, I get a little angry. Not at her, but at the situation.

"If you didn't want to see me there, you shouldn't have taken your date there. You knew where I was going," I say harsher than I had intended.

She still doesn't say anything. But I see her take a big gulp.

I don't want to push her. I really don't. But something's taking over me right now.  
"Huh?" I ask again, praying she turns around.

Suddenly she whips around and faces me.

"Why did you go out with her?" Her voice is sharp, but she's careful not to yell.

"Why did you go out with Lasse?" I counter in the same tone. She ignores my question.

"What do you see in her? I thought you said -" she stumbles on her words before whispering, "you liked me."

Now I gulp. I don't answer because I don't know what to say.

"You clearly don't," her harsh tone returns. "Otherwise you wouldn't have been flirting with Yara!"

I take a step towards her. Her face is angry, but there's another layer to it. She looks almost… hurt.

"Who cares if I like you?" I say trying to show as little emotion as I can. "You don't date, that’s what you said... Plus, you looked pretty content with Lasse."

Suddenly, her entire face softens, almost as if she's put something together.

I think my face changed, too. Because she starts to look concerned. I think I may look like I'm about to cry.

"Is that what this is about?" she asks softly as she takes a step towards me.  
I give her a confused look and she drops her question.

Her gaze shifts, one strong enough to pierce right through my heart.

"You don't have a right to be mad," I say, trying to make her soften her glare.

"Why not?" she asks. Her eyes harden even more on me.

"Because," I start, but realizing how loud I'm getting I quickly lower my voice. "Because, I just went on one date with Yara. You do that and more with Lasse."  
Her eyes widened.

"Plus," I say again with a more severe tone than before, "I pretty much showed you how I felt, and hinted I didn't want you hooking up with Lasse, and you shot it down. So you have no right to tell me what I'm allowed to do!" I nearly yell, as I feel a tear roll down my cheek. I can already feel more starting to form in my eyes.

I hear her breath getting louder and I suddenly become aware of how heavy I’m breathing too. I slide my sleeve up to my cheek to wipe away a tear falling down my cheek.

Again, she doesn't answer. I see her face soften again, but she also looks mad. Not at me, just mad.

Instead, she takes another step forward.

"No _right_ , whatsoever," I repeat myself. But this time my voice is weaker and cracks. It's clear I'm trying not to cry.

Kieu My keeps staring with her heavy gaze and I swallow hard.  
She takes another step towards me until we’re barely a foot apart.

"You can't-" I start.

Suddenly, she takes a quick step to close the one foot between us, grabs both sides of my face with her hands and pulls me into a kiss. I'm frozen in place until a chill runs down my spine, relaxing my body. I kiss her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for some fluff YESAA AAAAAA AHHHHH


	3. Something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is quite cheeseball but whatever

"Your plan worked," she whispers, as she is laying beside me, both of our legs intertwined. I managed to stop my jaw from completely dropping, but I know it's still hanging open a little. My face is burning, and my stomach is twisted in knots.

_My plan? She knew about my plan?_

I don't know what to say at first. We just sit there, her mouth still close to my ear.

I need to say something quick to cover up the sound of my pounding heart.

"What plan?" I play as dumb as I can. I don't know how well I'm pulling it off, but I can't think of anything else to do.

Kieu My laughs lightly in my ear. For a second, it calms my nerves. But they return just as quickly as they went.

"Don't play dumb," she laughs. Her voice is soft. It's kind of cheery as well, which throws me off.

I suddenly wish it was dark. Her knowing about my plan and the sensation of her lips skimming my ear is making my face flush more than ever. The only light on in my room is the lamp next to my bed, but it's still enough to illuminate my face.

"You knew Yara would make me jealous, didn't you?" She smirks again.

I think my hands are shaking so I squeeze them into a fist.

"What?" I utter quietly. I can barely hear myself.

She pulls away from my ear and laughs a little more.

"Chill, Fatou, I'm messing with you," she says lightly.

_What?_

_She's messing with me?_ My face stays motionless while I try to register what just happened.

It takes me a few seconds to realize she doesn't actually know about the plan. _She doesn't know._

My lips curl upward as I let out a breath of relief.

I almost start laughing. How ironic. She was just messing with me. But her thinking about it makes it seem like making me jealous was something she would have done. Clearly the idea crossed her mind.

Jealous.

"You knew Yara would make me jealous, didn't you?" she admits.

I had hoped, sure, but I didn't know. Suddenly, I realized it had actually worked. _She was jealous._

"You were jealous?" I say with the biggest smile ever as I sit up to face her. I don't want to miss her reaction.

The second I finish my sentence, Kieu My’s face gets redder than I've ever seen, which only makes me smile more. And probably blush a little, too. But really, at this point, I'm always blushing around her so it's really nothing new. Kieu My quickly looks away from me as her head tilts downward.

Instinctually, I let my hand reach for her chin as I slowly tilt it upwards until she's looking at me. Although she's facing me, her eyes still avoid my gaze.

"Q?" I ask teasingly. "Were you jealous?"

I already know the answer.

She looks super nervous, but when I brush my thumb over her cheek and she sees my soft smile, she relaxes a little.

She swallows before softly saying, "Did I not just make that clear?"

She sounds so timid and I love it. It's a side of her people rarely get to see, which makes me feel super special.

I smile. I know it's hard for her to open up. I don't want to push her too far and I can't risk ruining whatever it is that just happened.

As I'm trying to think of what to say, she speaks up again.

"Seeing you," she starts. "Seeing you, with her-" she stops. "No," she gets even quieter. "Seeing you with not me," she looks down embarrassed.

I reach out and grab her hand, interlacing our fingers, encouraging her to continue.

"It hurt," she finally says. She actually looks kind of upset.

I feel like a billion butterflies attack my stomach. She wants to be with _me_. She doesn't want to see me with anyone else.

But my stomach deflates when I realize I caused her pain. On purpose, too. I didn't want to hurt her, just make her jealous. But I hadn't thought about what I'd be putting her through.

"I didn't want to hurt you," I blurt out.

She smiles and is finally able to look me in the eyes.

"I know, Fatou. It's not your fault. I pushed you away. I was just- I am just," she stutters before saying, "confused."

I just stare back, not sure if I should be happy or sad.

I'm about to speak up again and tell her it's okay. And that it's okay if she's confused. And that I'll wait to show her how much I care about her.

I lean down and press my lips to hers. Every time we kiss I’m surprised at how soft her lips are. We only kiss for a few seconds, but it's plenty to chill my entire body.

When I pull away, she's blushing again, and I probably am too. She gives me a warm smile.

She lays down, cuddling her head into my chest as she rests her arm across my stomach. I snuggle her against me.

I rub my hand down her back as I reach over with my free hand to turn off the lamp on my bedside table.

"For the record," I whisper, "I didn't like seeing you with Lasse, either."

She knows that. She knows I don't like seeing her with Lasse, I've told her that. But I felt the need to remind her.

She snuggles even closer as she tightens her arm around me.

"I didn't like being with him," Kieu My admits.

As we lay there in silence, I start thinking about what she just said. She doesn't like being with Lasse. That means she only brought him to make me jealous. Suddenly, I don't feel so bad about my plan. Still, I decide not to tell her that was my plan. Not yet, anyway. I don't want to ruin this moment. So we just lay there, taking in what's happening. Between the two of us, I don't know what we are, but it's something new. And something absolutely amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok the end lol  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter: @MVGAIKE  
> https://twitter.com/MVGAIKE


End file.
